


早晨與親子丼

by YgDgdrasil



Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: AU, M/M, Morning Sex, Nonsense, OrangeBat, Out of Characters, OyaDon, PWP, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YgDgdrasil/pseuds/YgDgdrasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個美好的週末早晨，札茲巴姆與伊奈帆打炮時關於食物的爭論，斯萊恩聽牆腳XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	早晨與親子丼

 

「父親大人，今天⋯⋯」斯萊恩敲響札茲巴姆家的主臥房門，欲詢問今日食單。

「雞蛋。」

回應斯萊恩的不是他的養父，那帶著情慾的略微沙啞的少年嗓音是界塚伊奈帆的。

「不，炸雞排。」札茲巴姆先生馬上否決，他的大掌覆在伊奈帆裸露的背上，沿著脊柱線一路向下，游移至尾骨，來到他們交合的地方，揉捏著伊奈帆的手感極佳的屁股，「昨天你就做過雞蛋料理了。」

「昨天也有吃雞排。」伊奈帆騎在男人的胯上，上下晃動著身體。「所以雞蛋。」

「雞排。」

札茲巴姆微瞇著眼，他很享受被伊奈帆伺服的清晨。悠閒的週末與主動的少年，還有可愛的兒子⋯⋯

「嗚⋯⋯雞蛋⋯⋯」感受到體內的硬物又變大了一點，伊奈帆有些把控不住節奏，他一口咬上札茲巴姆寬厚的肩頭，又像小貓似地舔了舔，「榨乾你⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯蝙蝠，今天吃、雞蛋⋯⋯」破碎的句子間他不忘對外面的斯萊恩說到。

「雞排，好了，吃什麼斯萊恩你來決定吧。」札茲巴姆翻身將伊奈帆壓在身下，湊近對方的嘴角吻了吻，「讓他自己選，我們繼續。」他的聲音愉悅極了。

「哼⋯⋯」伊奈帆發出一聲輕哼，雙臂纏上札茲巴姆的脖頸。

  
*  
「欸？」斯萊恩滿臉通紅大腦空白地盯著半掩的門，裡面傳來的令他難以啟齒的低喘聲和水漬聲他絕不陌生。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

大清早的就⋯⋯果然是大人的生活嗎？！

不對不對不對橙色傢伙比我還小一歲啊？？？

雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋雞排雞蛋

父親大人橙色傢伙你們是不是忘了要先吃早餐啊而且我不會這麼高級的料理啊啊啊啊啊QAQ

父親大人就算了為什麼連伊奈帆的體力也這麼好嗚⋯⋯之前抓著我做了那麼久我的腰到現在還好酸⋯⋯

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

剎時間各種彈幕飛速佔據斯萊恩的大腦並瘋狂洗版直接殺貓，斯萊恩系統崩盤再啟不能。

  
*  
「早上好，斯萊恩。」終於完事的札茲巴姆先生神清氣爽地向自家可愛兒子打招呼。

「已經快中午了呢，父親大人。」斯萊恩無力吐槽，他窩在客廳沙發上看書，嘴裡叼著最後一小塊果醬三明治。

「日安，蝙蝠，」伊奈帆挑起斯萊恩的下巴給他一個吻，「中午想吃什麼？」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯親子丼⋯⋯」

斯萊恩沈入伊奈帆的吻中，此時的伊奈帆與他提槍幹斯萊恩時不太一樣，眼角泛紅，渾身散發著被滿足情慾的慵懶氣息，但依舊色氣得要命。伊奈帆的修長的手指極富技巧地撫摸著斯萊恩的臉，沿著下頜線輕輕按壓，讓斯萊恩像被擄順了毛的貓咪一樣發出舒服的哼聲。

「親子丼確實是個公平的選擇，」札茲巴姆挑眉看向正在對他可愛的兒子上下其手的少年，若有所指，伊奈帆假裝沒注意到。「還有別的想吃的嗎，斯萊恩？」

「親子丼就好、哈啊⋯⋯」

「好。」

 

End.


End file.
